


Conscious

by ITBADENDS (ML55555)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ITBADENDS
Summary: Jonah is walking home from a date with Cyrus when he gets jumped by two men.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Conscious

Jonah was cornered, he didn’t know by who, aside from two strong looking men in ski masks. He was in some alley he was scared, not knowing what the two men wanted, he felt his chest tighten as his breathing quicken and hurt. He was walking home from a date with Cyrus at around eight when the men jumped him, he had been able to outrun them for a while but was now trapped.

“What do you want with me” Jonah tried his best to not sound scared when he asked that, but it was obvious he was scared as the men then laughed at his question. 

“What do you think we’d do to a freak that’s wearing girl clothes, and one that’s gay as well” The two men then approached Jonah further, his eyes widening and body shaking. He completely forgot he was wearing a skirt and crop top with the adrenaline running through his body from being chased. 

“N-no please don’t” Jonah knew very well that that would end up doing anything, possibly make it worse but he had to try something. He guessed that they had been watching him for a while, and he knew correcting them and saying he was bisexual wouldn’t do anything, possibly only make it worse really, he just hoped the two men wouldn’t go after Cyrus after they were finished with him. 

“Do you really think we’d listen to a freak like you?” One of the men said, causing Jonah to flinch.

One of the men walked forward, pushing Jonah onto the ground so he was sitting facing their crotches. Jonah swallowed nervously, he had blown Cyrus a few times but he wouldn’t say he was good at it, well that was a lie he was good, but not amazing. That and most of the time Cyrus would be gentle he knew the men have no intention of being gentle. They then pulled down their pants then boxers, revealing their dicks. The man closer to him was bigger, a massive eight inches long and two inches thick, while the other man was still big at seven inches long and one and a half inches thick. Jonah could only stare in shock at the size of them, he knew he and Cyrus were still growing but even then this was big. 

“I’d suggest you start sucking, unless you’d rather this happen to your boyfriend?” The larger man growled.

Jonah moved his head forward to take the massive dick into his mouth, doing his best not to scrape his teeth on it as he moved forward, not knowing what they might do if he did. The mans hands moved to Jonah’s head before forcing him the rest of the way down on his dick, causing the boy to choke and sputter. He was then roughly forced to go up and down on the dick, with no room to breathe. Jonah felt tears start to form in his eyes as he had trouble breathing through his nose as he was forced to continue the rough pace. All Jonah could smell was was the mans heavy musk which permeated through his body, he hated that through all of this he was getting hard his penis making part of his skirt rise up. 

“I knew someone like you would enjoy this” The man Jonah was blowing said, before pressing his foot down onto the tent in the skirt, causing Jonah to scream the best he could in pain his body recoiling backwards into the back of the alley wall coughing some. 

The men then grabbed him pushing him onto all fours before pulling down his panties and lifting the skirt to show off his round ass. They then spanked him causing Jonah to scream as they continued spanking him for twenty spanks, turning his ass red as Jonah continued crying. His five inch penis was still hard through all of this which did not go unnoticed by the two guys. One of them put their foot on it again, pressing down hard, his face scrunching up in pain as they continued crushing his dick and balls. After a few minutes that ended and he was re positioned on all fours again before the bigger man thrusted into his ass as the smaller one began fucking his mouth. Jonah could do nothing as the two men assaulted his mouth and ass, the pain coursing through his entire body combined with the fear made him unable to move any part of his body. It didn’t take long for the man to hit his prostate and Jonah to let out a moan which could barely be heard. 

“See, I knew you’d enjoy this, too bad you’re boyfriend isn’t here to see how much of a fucking slut you are” One of the men said as he slapped Jonah’s ass, which was bleeding slightly, running down his leg. Jonah tried to reply that he didn’t like it but couldn’t move his head off of the other mans dick to do so, only letting out some sounds that could barely be heard. It didn’t take much longer for Jonah to cum, staining the front of his skirt as his ass clenched around the big dick in it. Neither man lasted much longer after that, flooding his insides with loads of cum. The two men pulled out of Jonah, letting the boy collapse onto the ground before they dragged his barely conscious body into the back of a van. 

“Pl-please let me go now. I won’t tell anyone I promise” Jonah said, tears streaming down his face as his ass leaked a mixture of cum and blood.

“Nope we aren’t doing that to...something like you. Don’t even deserve to live, that was just fun.”

As soon as Jonah heard that he tried to run out of the van but that didn’t last long, one of the men grabbed his leg then slammed his head into the side of the van causing Jonah’s vision to blur, his body becoming limp in the mans arms. They each then grabbed a knife before waiting for Jonah to recover, they wanted to have fun with him, and there would be no fun for them if he was barely conscious. Once Jonah regained consciousness they slashed off his crop top and removed his skirt and panties. They then each sliced down Jonah’s thighs one doing one side one doing the other. Blood slowly dripping down his legs onto the bottom of the van. They then did the same thing on each of his arms, then down from his nipples. Jonah cried throughout all of it, thinking about Cyrus and all the things they wanted to do together in the future, about what they might’ve done together once older. He barely struggled because he knew it would only cause more pain, it was useless to struggle. They then stabbed Jonah in the stomach, twisting the knife around causing him to scream loudly into the night, Jonah felt his eyes grow heavy and slowly lost consciousness as blood pooled out of his stomach. The men then carved fag onto his upper chest before dumping his body in an already determined location.


End file.
